1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a communication apparatus that performs communication in accordance with a hierarchical communication protocol, and specifically relate to a communication apparatus that performs communication via Bluetooth (registered trademark).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in wireless communication, various measures have been taken to overcome communication failures such as interference with external radio waves and deterioration in propagation of radio waves. For example, in a data communication apparatus described in Patent Document 1 below, when a communication path status determining means determines that a communication failure has occurred, transmission power is increased. In addition, in a communication terminal described in Patent Document 2 below, a packet is retransmitted when an acknowledgment package has not been received, and retransmission of the packet is stopped when the number of times of retransmission reaches the upper limit.